


Bittersweet

by stilesderek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but he still loves him, derek likes dark chocolate, no really this is nothing but fluff, stiles thinks that's weird, then again stiles thinks derek is weird in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesderek/pseuds/stilesderek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh my god. Of course dark chocolate is your favorite kind of candy, you great big weirdo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

"Oh my god. Of course dark chocolate is your favorite kind of candy, you great big weirdo."

Derek looked up from where he was devouring, seriously,  _devouring_ , his candy bar to glare at Stiles. "There's nothing weird about liking dark chocolate." 

"Uh, yeah, there is! Dude, seriously, I wouldn't even consider it actual chocolate. It's way too bitter to be in the chocolate family. " Stiles tilted his head to the side, then said, "Wait, I take that back. You're bitter and we still accept you in our werewolf family." 

"Stiles," Derek said, voice flat. "Shut up." 

"No, I'm not done yet. Is dark chocolate the only kind of chocolate you like? Please don't say you hate milk chocolate. We may never be on speaking terms again if you hate milk chocolate." 

"And wouldn't that be such a disappointment," Derek grumbled. He bit into his dark chocolate angrily, barely chewing before he swallowed it. "No."

"..Wait. No what?" 

"No, I don't hate milk chocolate." Derek's eyes flashed red and Stiles bit back a laugh. "I like white chocolate too." 

"So you're not a chocolate racist," Stiles said as if that made sense. "Cool. I strive to be as accepting as you, Derek." Stiles was nodding seriously from where he was sprawled out on Derek's armchair. "Dude." 

"What, Stiles." 

"Could I have a taste?" Derek looked at Stiles incredulously. "Come on, man. I've only tried dark chocolate once and hey, taste buds change, you know. I just want a taste." 

Derek paused. Stiles wondered whether or not he was considering ripping Stiles' throat out when he said, "Sure." 

"Huh. Really?" 

Derek shrugged. "Just a taste." He flashed his teeth at Stiles which, weird, but Stiles was willing to take it. 

Stiles got up from the armchair and strutted over to Derek, reaching his hand out to break off a piece of the chocolate. He was definitely not expecting Derek to grab his hand and pull him onto his lap. "Dude, what-" but then Derek was kissing him, hot and open mouthed, and Stiles decided not to question it. 

When he pulled back, Stiles had a dazed look in his eyes and Derek was smirking. "So?"

"I, um, might need a few more tastes before I decide whether I like it or not."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sterek fic with actual dialogue, so I'm nervous. But it was loads of fun to write!  
> You can send me prompts on tumblr at kurtsbutt.tumblr.com


End file.
